peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captured by the Fairy Tale Creatures
"Where are we going, guys?" asked Tommy. "To hunt for some fairy tale creatures, of course." Fievel replied. "Hey, come on, you two!" Bambi called, "we need to catch up with Hiro!" "Right!" The two rushed up. The Lost Boys Gang and Tommy followed Hiro through the jungle searching for some fairy tale creatures as they sang as they went through the waterfall. Hiro Hamada, Tommy Pickles, and The Lost Boys Gang: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go They leapt onto some stepping stones across a stream. Hiro got to the other side first, Chowder tripped and held onto another rock as Dash, Tony, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, and Fievel walked across. Chowder got up after that and followed them. Tommy leapt on the last stepping stone and jumped to the side, unaware that it was a whale Pokémon named Walrein he just stepped on. Hiro, Tommy, and The Lost Boys Gang: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum Tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum Tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Then Hiro, Dash, Chowder, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, and Tony crossed one vine while Tommy and Fievel slid down another to catch up with them. After that, the boys climbed over a log. Hiro, Tommy, and The Lost Boys Gang: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee dum We're one For all And all of us are for fun We march We run And follow the other one With a teedle ee do A teedle ee do tee dum As they walked, Hiro didn't realize that his hat was taken by the elephant family. Tantor grabbed Hiro's hat and put it on so that he would look dashing. But Mrs. Jumbo took Hiro's hat, put a flower in it, and tried it on so that she would look gorgeous. Dumbo shook his head vigorously and put it on, only to find out that the hat was too big for him. Dissatisfied, Dumbo decided to put it back on Hiro's head. And the Japanese boy didn't even realize it! They now walked through a large field of grass. Hiro, Tommy, and The Lost Boys Gang: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go Tommy stood on a rock to see where they were going. It was a rhino guard he actually stood on, but he got down safely and went after them. Hiro, Tommy, and The Lost Boys Gang: We're out to fight the fairy tale creatures The fairy tale creatures The fairy tale creatures We're out to fight the fairy tale creatures Because he told us so As they walked through the now-clear forest, Hiro lead the group past a sleeping grizzly bear named Little John. Hiro poked Little John's nose with the umbrella point. Little John just woke up and was about to attack them. Then Tommy walked past him with his stuffed Reptar over his shoulders. Little John looked confused. Hiro, Tommy, and The Lost Boys Gang: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march Along And these are words we say Tee dum Tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day As they entered into the field, Hiro stopped as some hyenas spotted them. "Fairy tale creatures!" He called as the boy, cat/rabbit/bear hybrid, fawn, bunny, skunk, and mice went somewhere. Hiro examined a dwarf's shoe prints in the sand with an picture of a triforce on it. "Aha! Dwarf tracks." The Lost Boys Gang made a base of sand around themselves to attack the fairy tale creatures. "Belongs to the Modern Fantasy group. Quite savage, you know." Hiro said. "Well, let's go get them!" Chowder called. "Yeah, we'll get them!" Tony said. "Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Hiro called, "First we must plan our strategy." "So, what is a strategy?" asked Chowder. "A plan of attack…" Hiro said, as Dash sniffed suspiciously at the shoe prints. Then, using his umbrella, Hiro drew a circle around the footprint. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver…" Meanwhile, Tommy saw a golden crown with rubies and sapphires on the ground and he just bent over to pick it up when an arrow came over his head. He picked it up and pretended to dance like a young prince. He then noticed something was wrong. A bush was following him. He tip-toed at first, but then the bush did the same. He ran and then turned to face him. The bush stopped by him. Tommy looked under the bush to see two feet clad in brown elf shoes and two legs clad in blue leggings. He gasped and ran to warn Hiro. But he and the Lost Boys Gang were in a huddle. "Hiro! Fairy tale creatures! Fairy tale creatures!" Tommy called. Whacking Chowder on the back with his toy Reptar, he cried out, "Let me in!" Chowder accidentally kicked him out and then he noticed that there was hundred of bushes surrounding them. "Now remember," Hiro said, unaware of what was going on. "the fairy tale creature is cunning but not intelligent." Tommy tried to warn them, but an arm clad in a long, loose olive drab sleeve in the same bush grabbed him into the bush. "Let me go!" Tommy cried, as his toy Reptar fell to the ground. The arm grabbed the Reptar. "Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Hiro said, before another arm in a different bush grabbed him. Suddenly, a struggle ensued with the Lost Boys Gang trying to escape the bushes that were obviously the fairy tale creatures in disguise! Tony frantically ran out of a tree, but is pulled in. Bambi, Thumper, and Flower climbed up a tree, but the Big Bad Wolf chopped it down. Dash ran around around the clearing, trying to evade Pinocchio, who was chasing after him. But Pinocchio grabbed him by the legs, flung him around, and he flew into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Then we see Papa Bear and Mama Bear dragging Dash and Tony by the arms, Peter Pan and Pinocchio got Bambi, Thumper, Flower, and Chowder tied to a stick like animals that just had been hunted. Two of the Three Little Pigs came next with Fievel tied on the second Little Pig's back. The third Little Pig and a witch had got Hiro, Tommy, and Tommy's toy Reptar captured by having ropes around their necks and leading them to the castle. Now we see Tommy's stuffed toy Reptar tied to an arrow, sitting on a blanket while Hiro, Tommy, Dash, Chowder, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Tony and Fievel tied to a pillar, sitting on a magic carpet with the fairy tale creatures beating their drums. "I am frightfully sorry about what happened," Hiro said. "Oh, that's alright, wildcat." Chowder said. "It's not your fault." Fievel agreed. "No, we do not mind." Dash said. "It's OK." Tony said. Then a shadow fell over them. The fairy tale creatures crossed their arms before moving aside to see a short, slender, muscular, and handsome man with a shaven face, shoulder-length black hair, and blue eyes, wearing red clothes and black boots. His name was Lord Farquaad, and he was the chief of the fairy tale tribe. "So, we meet again!" Farquaad said. "Uh, hi, Farquaad." Hiro and the Lost Boys Gang said. "Hi!" Tommy echoed. "For many days and for many nights, we have fought one pale-faced human boy, one pale-faced cat/rabbit/bear hybrid, one pale-faced deer, one pale-faced bunny, one pale-faced skunk, and two pale-faced mice like you," Farquaad said, as Hiro, Tommy, Dash, and the boy animals stammered. "Sometimes, you win. Sometimes, we win." "Okay, Farquaad. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose!" Chowder said. "Turn us loose?" asked Hiro, "You mean this is only a game?" "Sure." said Dash, "When we win, we turn them loose." "When they win, they turn us loose." Bambi said. "Turn us loose." Thumper and Flower repeated in unison. "This time, we're not turning you loose!" said Farquaad angrily. "Huh?" asked the Lost Boys Gang. Dash chuckled nervously. "The lord's a great spoofer!" "I'm not spoofing!" Farquaad snapped, as he advanced towards them, "Where are you hiding Princess Fiona?!" "Fiona?" asked Chowder. "We ain't got your own princess!" Dash shouted. "I've certainly never seen her." Hiro said. "Me neither." Chowder said. "Honest, we don't." Thumper said. "That's nothing but a heap big lie!" Farquaad snarled, "If Fiona is not back by sunset, we will throw you into the dungeon!" Category:Fan Fiction